conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Detectivekenny/Archive1
Page 1 of 2 Previous 1''' 2 Next __TOC__ Future World Hello I see you made a country in Future World. Good-luck and welcome! :) Super Warmonkey 18:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Leubantian ambassador It's Rikard Melsen. [[User:Tharnton345|'''Tur]][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Relations Hello! I would like to make Creburg a sister city of Kcãpon in the NRW and also "trade" ambassadors between our countries. Is ok? Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The ambassador is Louis Durban. I'll be working in your map in a few days, as it is a quite complex design. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I'd like to make flights Heigard-Lxungion available via Air Heigard. Is that possible?Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) IvalAir is interested as well. In addition, It is my goal to get an embassy out of all GTO members, so are you good with that too?Woogers 01:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll try to create the page for my airport as soon as possible. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ambassador is Mark Stanard.Woogers 02:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Leubantian Airways is also interested in flights. Flights from Trilfuva's St. Fila's Airport and Jeurg T. Fiśer International Airport would be fine. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you please add Creburg as international destination via Air Heigard in the Tafilir Airport? Sir Spart Sparklbox 16:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. :) Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sōdai Kurada (亀井翔太, Kurada Sōdai) will be the ambassador to Lxung. What's the name of the ambassador from Lxung?--Cytosan 23:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) GTO I didn't set the treaty date as 1968, but the Soviet Union was a full member of the United Nations in 1968 and they were a Stalinist dictatorship. Woogers 21:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I choosed 1968 just as a random year, no special reasons were given. It's not necessary for Lxungion to have joined in 1968, you can choose any year you want from that year on. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Corporations Rather than allowing shadow corporations that can't really do much, why not nationalize the economy with a state-run and state-owned company with Tranh Chup-Yar at its head?Woogers 07:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Hello. Why do you say that the Embassy of Leubantia in Lxungion opened in 1982? Leubantia was Communist at the time. Are you assuming that Leubantia had a Capitalist government like Ivalice and Heigard? It didn't. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) However, Leubantia is no longer Communist. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Communist countries don't have embassies? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Before 1982 Lxungion was Communist aswell. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I think the only thing about that is the year. I'll make it 1951, instead. Detectivekenny 19:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) *headdeask* I mean 1953. Detectivekenny 19:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) AFTA map Oh lawd, I forgot to start working on the map. Do you have a map of Yarphei handy?Woogers 00:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me for snooping, but I on charge of making the Yarphei map. I'll try to start drawing it tomorrow, but I have some things to do. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Is this about right? I kinda roughed it. I'm not as good as Spart as these kinds of things. Woogers 01:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Crossposted None at all. I can't even think of a flag for the EAF. Totally stumped. Woogers 01:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Excellent idea, lol, these are great. I've picked one out for the fed. As for AFTA, how about this one? Union of Two and all that. Woogers 20:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Immigration Excuse me for not telling you about adding Lxungion to my page, I was going to, but forgot after a long day full of chores. I agree on making the Heigardian population in your country smaller; I choosed 50,000 based in the current quantity of people with French ancestry in the regions nearby. Let's place the quantity at 20,000. Is that acceptable? Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei map Thousand apologies, but I've not started your map. I'm having trouble finding SVG maps of the region, but I think I got one that will do the job. I'll try to make it between today and tomorrow. Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Here is it: I battled for hours with dozens and dozens of files, but finally I got it. Hope you like it. Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Check it now and tell me. I don't know what happened with me, I think I ignored the border in the map and followed an adjacent river. Sir Spart Sparklbox 04:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry if I'm delayed with your request (and also others'), but this has been a really busy week at school. I'll try to calculate the area of Yarphei, but you want it with or without the adjacent islands? Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Mark in a map which islands do you want for Yarphei. Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Did you like your new flag? I'm sorry but I won't be able to calculate the area in a some days. I had to reinstall my computer and take down Photoshop, but I'll try to get it back to work before next weekend. As soon as it's functional I'll complete your request. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Language Hey Ken, could I have some help on the Derhish language? It's mostly like Irish. It is also Verb-Subject-Object. Please responds thank you. :) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thank you very much for the birthday greetings! Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Question II Hi. Why do you put tidles above all the names of things in Lxungion? And also, how does one pronounce Lxungion (I don't want IPA!) [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Templates What d'ya mean? Woogers 02:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Dunno, shows for me. Woogers 03:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Another dunno. I'll look tomorrow, but I'm on my phone atm, and it looks off. It might have to do with the text size. Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Big Favor I would be honored. What course of development should be embarked on? Also, I'm not so good with languages, so anything in Yarphese would be difficult. Woogers 04:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) And so the games begin. Where did the VLA land and where will the Brits land? Woogers 19:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Any Argentine response? Woogers 21:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Warmongering rules. What's the motive for the invasions, and where specifically in Europe will the war extend to? I hope you're not going to roll up the Thames with Personnel Transports. Woogers 21:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Slightly off topic, does AFTA cover arms sales? And I expect that the Western Powers, despite America being heavily fragmented will dish huge amounts of backlash after all the dust settles. Woogers 21:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Excellent, this should boost HMI's bottom line a good bit. Are you gonna enact conscription? Woogers 22:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) There's no way I can kill three million people in one war. I don't think even Bush himself could kill three million soldiers. Woogers 22:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Shh, lol, that's only indirect participation on the Yarphese side. The Federation was built on pacifist ideals, I can't go around participating in World War III, heh. But know that the factories will keep rolling, and your troops will stay fed and supplied. Woogers 04:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I can't, as I'm on my cell phone. Woogers(lol what ) Wartime Proceedings The Cai-Doi is under siege, and Yarphese materials are vital to the Federation economy. Plus, I can't ship in aid. Should I start flying in and out? Woogers 20:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) What's the price on your Weather Control technology? Woogers 00:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) In general. The constitution prevents me from directly participating in any wars, even to help allies. Woogers 00:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) If anyone needs anything, contact the Allied States Shadow Government. They will even supply a terrorist to blow up Houston. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, whoa, I smell TARIFF-FREE GOODS. I want to benefit from Rio Gallegos, cause I did help, a little, lol. Woogers 23:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Now that Cậi-døi IS destroyed, what's the plan now? Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere Lol, this has been tried before. Hopefully it'll work out better this time since Japan isn't imperialist under my control. I agree to all of your ideas. Woogers 22:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait till everything settles down. There's enough tension with the west at the moment. Woogers 23:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) The ratio of Authoritarian to Democratic is now unbalanced, but sure. Woogers 23:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty. Woogers 23:53, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Well. Yarphei is at current ineligible for entry to the Planetary Alliance For Freedom, and I think I'll be passing on it, so it looks like we'll have to rush the CEAS. Woogers(lol what ) 18:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I mean you can throw CEAS into the war, but I don't have an army or a navy to aid in war efforts. I can fly stuff and launch stuff, that's about it. Woogers(lol what ) 05:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) As always. The Federation constitution is based on the Japanese constitution, and you know, after being nuked in the last World War, they renounced violence and war in general. I kinda bent the rules on the Air Force, but that's only because of my desire to take advantage of Future World's settings to have advanced aircraft. Woogers(lol what ) 20:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) On like Monday-ish, I plan on having Taiwan have a special election to join the EAF where I'll have the northern half of the island's counties approve the measure. I expect the PRC would not allow such a thing, and will orchestrate a conflict soon afterwards, which will be a test of the CEAS's stability. What can I expect from Yarphei? And on another note, how's the Cantonese Republic looking? Woogers(lol what ) 23:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think United Planets has confused the EAF for the CEAS, so now he's threatening us over the CEAS's defense of the weather control program. Of course, I like rattling sabers, so I don't have too much of a problem with it. Woogers(lol what ) 03:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I didnt threaten the Federation, I gave an example of a weather/geological related disaster attack against the entire east Asian coastline (which includes China, EAF, Yarphei and the Philippines, who are all members of the CEAS to compare to Yarphei's weather control system and its ability to eradicate the east coast of North America. United Planets 04:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) El Segundo While I'm thinking about it, we should finish El Segundo. Woogers(lol what ) 02:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. But I'm desperately short on time here on vacation. Happy Easter! —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) This is a bad Easter. It coincides with the anniversary of MLK's death. But at any rate, to Tavoy. Speaking of conferences, one of these days, we should have a AFTA conference. Woogers(lol what ) 02:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Communism Now you owe me two. Sir Spart Sparklbox 04:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Quick Favor II Readjust the dot. Woogers(lol what ) 00:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind menial picture work when I'm bored. Woogers(lol what ) 02:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) This looks like a job for Illustrator. Woogers(lol what ) 03:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Pre-labeling: Good? Woogers(lol what ) 03:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Sorta unrelated, but about where would you put the population figures? Food isn't a worry with Yarphese vertical agriculture, and water could be provided via artificial rain. Detectivekenny 04:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I s'pose you could make a table next to the legend with city rankings, but I would keep that off the map in good practice. Woogers(lol what ) 05:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Whatchu mean the boxes? I think that's a technological limitation on the part of Wikia. They came out fine locally. And I still dunno whatchu mean about population. Woogers(lol what ) 03:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya, those are the boxes I was talking about. They show fine on my computer, but get lost upon upload. Woogers(lol what ) 03:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) http://repo.woogers.net/images/tyc%20subway%20quick%20sketch.png Woogers(lol what ) 04:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yep that seems to work. Of course you know more about this than I do. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Chat, if you please. Woogers(lol what ) 02:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to answer the question. Woogers(lol what ) 21:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Teur Density Depends on the style of your cities. Conceptual self-sufficient communities, Arcologies, can support huge amounts of people in little terms of actual ground space, and are usually designed to be fully-contained ecosystems. If you build cities full of those, you can easily fit millions, depending on how high they are. Of course, the New American Trio will get quite angry at such massive development on such small islands, but this is Future World. On the other hand, with traditional modern architecture, with a limit of upwards of the Petronas Twin Towers, I'd say a top of about 2 million per city. Woogers(lol what ) 03:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) They're good. Pretty realistic for an island nation. Woogers(lol what ) 20:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) California (FW) So, are we going to split California now? I was thinking something along the lines of this: -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Leubantian language Hey DK, maybe it's not my concern but I would like to suggest some little things for your project of remaking the Leubantian language. It can be relationed with the East Scandinavian branch of German languages, and even have some relations with Low German. It should have loanwords from Western Slavic and Baltic languages. With the use of diacritics, you could use diaeresis to indicate a change of sound in a vowel and maybe acute accents to indicate where the tonic syllabe is located. You are the architect, so you're in charge of this building. I have some basic knowledge of German, so if you want I can give some support. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think I will get it as far as I got Derhish (basically grammar and spelling), and then tomorrow I will undertake editing all the articles. My idea was mostly the same sounds as Danish, but with mostly Polish spellings. As far as spelling and pronunciation, is that realistic? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, due to Leubantia's location it's a plausible combination, but I guess Tharnton would rather like a Germanic structure. Your idea seems pretty good, but I consider Danish pronunciation is quite complex. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, my idea was to put Danish sounds into a pool and take them out using the Polish pronunciation, leaving Danish spelling out of this. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Once you get the language down, then there's another issue: the names of famous Leubantians (at least the ones that have legitimate bios). Shouldn't those also be changed as well? (Personally, I think his Prime Minsters are way too young and should also have their birth dates changed, but that's a subject for another time.) Genius In the Lamp 00:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I will definitely go through and change all the names whether Tharnton likes it or not. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I was comparing the Polish phonology with the Norwegian/Swedish equivalent, and I found N/S more "confortable" to use regarding consonants, but Polish was easier to use with vowels. You may check here and wikipedia:Wikipedia:IPA for Swedish and Norwegian. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Given Sweden's conquests up to the Middle Ages, Swedish would be a logical language to work from. And regarding my earlier message: You take care of the names, and I'll take care of the dates. Genius In the Lamp 02:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I prepared a test IPA chart for Leubantian, based on Swedish phonology and grabbing (and adapting) some words from both Swedish and Polish. Take a look: Tell me what should I change, or what suggestions do you have. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Lulz I worked on it during school today and here's what I came up with: letters: Vowels: a a, e ɛ, eu, i, y, a, o, u. All same as Tharnton's Leubantian except eu is ø and y is y. Consonants: b, c ts, d, f, g, h, j, k, l, ł w, m, n, ń ŋ, p, r, s, ś ʃ, t, w v. All same as IPA unless specified. I tried to be faithful to Polish, assuming that, like Hungarian, the language was not Slavic but got Slavic spellings. How do you like it this way? It is, of course, too streamlined to be realistic, so I will add in some quirks from German and Baltic languages, but as a start is this okay? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree very much with your idea; I leaned more into Swedish influence. As we used an almost identical IPA, maybe you could use mine, but adapt it with Slavic-like spelling. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But where did the x come from? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Part of Polish phonology, but in a German-ish way. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.D.: You may use my examples as actual words, if you wish. Just morph them into the new spelling. Is Ögg seriously "egg"? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I based it on Swedish "ägg". It was first ög, but then I came up with the idea of doubling consonants "g, d, f, k" if they were at the end of a single syllabe word. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I just though it funny that the old Leubantian used the same word for "egg." —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No. I don't want you messing with my language. I want it the way it was. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but it's impossible. It doesn't meet the requirements to be a language realistic enough. Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree that it's impossible without a real linguistic root (Germanic, Slavic, Romance, Indo-European). In its current form, Leubantian looks like a mock language used in Mission: Impossible (gee, I wonder if the word gäz is used in the language). Genius In the Lamp 03:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I suggest changing current ü's into eu. Is that fine? Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) What ü's? And also, eu is supposed to be ø, like French. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Like in old "Kürtîr". I know how ø sounds, I'm taking a French course, and it kinda sounds like a mix between O and E. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) What I do is look to see what English name Tharnton got it from, then check its historical correctness. Kürtîr is probably Carter, a British name which would not likely be a name in Leubantia before the 1800s-ish. So if it's a recent name (1800s or later) I would make it into Karter. But if it were earlier, I would change it entirely. But mostly for simplicity, I often just change it to Kurtir if I can't tell the derivation. The places I use eu and y are for "a" as in "apple" in Danish and y when it sounds good in place of i. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Some names like "Lîwäs" should I put them like Lewis or Ludwik (as they are derived from Louis). Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Try to keep uniformity if you can with my edits; I already used Ludwy or Leudwy (g is silent after i in Danish), I think, you should check, though. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) When should I use "Y" instead of "I"? Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Wherever it looks best. Language isn't always straightforward. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Russia It borders PRC and EAF. It dislikes the west. You know what's next. Woogers(lol what ) 04:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Change it back! Change my language back now! It looks like a mock language now, and Leubantia, thanks to you, is full of slavs, and Leubantia will now have been part of another country during both World Wars. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :You know, I always thought the original Leubantian was annoyingly illogical and stupid. It looked like a mock of English. The new Leubantian is awesome. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) LOLWUT [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Tharnton, I don't think they're gonna change it back, the 3 of them spent a really long time on it, and while it was your original work, they thnk its for the best. Woogers(lol what ) 12:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) GSR Inspiring revolutions in Western countries, lol. PM Brown, and it would seem in the future, Chancellor Merkel, will not be pleased. On another note, Yarpheism seems to be growing in popularity as a government system in Future World. Great success, Sagdiyev would say. Woogers(lol what ) 17:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Its going to end up facing stiff sanctions from PAFF unless it releases occupied German territory back to Germany. United Planets 18:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I'm surrounded by non-democracies and psuedo-democracies. Asia of the now is a hopeless cause. Also, sanctions don't work. Especially since PAFF sanctions wouldn't apply to CEAS nations. We all know China is the origin of 80+% of manufactured goods exported to the west, and the EAF can provide advanced equipment and consumer electronics, so GSR won't be too affected by economic sanctions of the sort. Woogers(lol what ) 18:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Russia is maybe a little pseudo but they are definitely a free nation. And also, PAFF sanctions would prevent quality things from going in (pssh PRC) to Scotland. I don't know if CEAS makes high quality mid quality or low quality. But you can provide advanced equipment and consumer electronics, sigh sigh sigh sigh. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps not perfect quality, like anything a human makes, but of equal if not greater quality than IRL American products. So GSR shouldn't have any problems, as I'm open to trade with any and all nations. So no, quality things will still go into Scotland. Just not as fast as if it were from the entire West. Also, I'm willing to bet half of what you own is from the PRC or some other Asian country. Think on it. Woogers(lol what ) 22:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, only about one fourth or one fifth. Wait, considering the other east asian countries, make that two fifths. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I highly doubt that figure. Nothing is made in America nowadays except stuff that doesn't cost raw materials. Clothes might come from Mexico, but a lot still come from China. Woogers(lol what ) 23:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Nearly all books, Computer software and about half of all hardware, High-quality objects such as plates and silverware all didn't come from asia. TV and Radio came from Japan. Clothing came from various poor countries, aside from high quality stuff. Half would be at the maximum. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Half of what YOU own, not what exists in your household. Unless, of course, you're an independent, in which case I can't use that argument. Woogers(lol what ) 00:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, what I own? Meh, don't really truly own anything, except my clothes and computer software and some other stuff. Everything in the household is mostly shared between us, so I guess you are right. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL please don't tell me you don't own a single pencil, eraser, etc.?? —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 02:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah I have lots of little things. I didn't think you were counting those. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I have pens. They were made in China. Woogers(lol what ) 02:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait, so if the GSR is on the CEAS side of the Cold War, would it still be called CEAS? After all, CEAS would already have some influence on four continents (South America, Europe, Asia, Antartica). —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 02:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) TCYGDX I thought that while I was showing UP progress on the ECM, I might as well show you the same. I'm not as far along on yours because I'm running out of names, lol, but I'm working on it. Woogers(lol what ) 00:41, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Victory Asia has gained a voice in the West. Woogers(lol what ) 02:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) True. But even RW I see a lot of Asian influence (fanfiction, fortune cookies, math clubs). Anyway, that probably worked out for the best. Just don't globalize too much. All the Korean and Japanese nationalists will get mad. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'd say Japan's already rooted in Globalization, and South Korea's on the way. The only reason the nationalists are appeased is because of the homogeneous population and the domestic "Unspoken Anti-Foreigner Rules". Woogers(lol what ) 02:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Just promise me a) East Asians won't turn into Internationale(s?) and b) Namdaemun isn't turned into a hotel. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Depending on your meaning of Internationales, 1) I don't plan on being the next USSR 2) I don't plan on being the next USA. Nor do I mess with old cities like Seoul and Tokyo. My only urban focus is Pyongyang, and what's not left of it. Although Namdaemun would make a nice façade for a hotel. Woogers(lol what ) 02:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Internationale as in "The Internationale will be the human race." Ironically, the phonetic Mandarin word for that is Yingtenaxiongnai'er, ying meaning "England." Don't become an Internationale or a Yingtenaxiongnai'er. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yea, that would reference my answer 2). Homogeneity will stay the norm. Woogers(lol what ) 03:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm an idiot. You're talking about The Internationale. The England remark threw me off. That's answer number 1). Woogers(lol what ) 03:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Consistency One down, only over 9000 left to go. I was really conflicted on names. Woogers(lol what ) 04:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL, written Asian languages are my fail point. Spoken is what I know best. Woogers(lol what ) 22:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) You read Hangeul right? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Not at all. The only written language I have a chance with is Hiragana, and Katakana on a good day. Woogers(lol what ) 22:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hangeul is maybe the easiest alphabet in the world to learn to read (it took me maybe an hour including multitasking). But if you don't have time enough, you can ask me because I like Korean writing and romanizations almost as much as I like Chinese ones. Not that I know how to speak Korean or anything… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Free Cities It is unlikely you will see this until too late, but as of recent times, my computer has terminated its own existance, and as a direct result, I've lost your worklist. So in the case that you do get this, I'll need another copy of the worklist. Thanks. Woogers(lol what ) 02:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha I'm feeling nice today; I will break my promise for the third time. But what worklist? The one on your talk page? Everything should be there. Take some gov-in-exile and give it a democracy. Ragusa has a corporate legislature after the eaf. Did I miss anything?—Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) WTF Why did you remove anything related to West Africa in the Invasion of Britain? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Because West Africa got disconnected, again. Woogers(lol what ) 18:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) LOLWUT That dosen't mean that one can remove it all. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) If a country doesn't exist, it can't have participated in a war, now can it? Woogers(lol what ) 19:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, it does exist. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) But not in the same plane of reality or dimension that the war took place in. Woogers(lol what ) 16:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) It is. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) It isn't, as it has been removed from the plane by the plane's ruler. Woogers(lol what ) 19:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Tharnton, you've been disconnected again for inactivity. West Africa is no more. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:57, March 20, 2010 (UTC) XD, for the recort all Turbo did was invade the Great Scottish Republic for no reason and scare everyone in Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Symbols Request I was checking your request for a VLA flag. I searched around and only got this trumpet. Is okay if I use it? Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure if that's the only svg. It would be nice to have the trumpet tilted upward if you can do that. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah So I see my birthday has come early, as you're back to editing stuff. Woogers(lol what ) 19:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) XD I find it hard to leave conworlds. I'm supposed to leave tomorrow "for real," but sadly I have to upload something soon. Nevermind, actually. Make sure I don't edit after today by your time zone lol. Things are slowing down, thankfully. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Conundrum I need to standardize a language. Having three different languages being tossed around is screwing with my naming schema. Should I just use the language of the majority (Japanese) or something different? Woogers(lol what ) 14:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) If you notice on the SCOSK page, there is a language "Xan Xuac." It's a cross between Chinese, Vietnamese, and Korean that uses the Roman alphabet. Say it was invented in 1992 by EAF, Chinese, Vietnamese, Thai, and SCOSK officials as a Pan-Asian language. Until then, the EAF was like Belguim. I haven't worked on the language but I will probably have time during science class or whatever lol. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I would have to see the language. Woogers(lol what ) 01:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) No. I can barely speak my native language. I be all like yo wassup dog n stuff namean g? So I can't even begin to create my OWN language. Woogers(lol what ) So.... Yeah.... "Xan Xuac." Woogers(lol what ) 00:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Xan is sort of a pun because Han Chinese has han (technically hàn) and so is the word for Korea (Han Guk/Hán Guó) in Chinese and Korean. And Xuac is directly from Chinese huà meaning "talking" or "speech" or whatever. What's the question? I haven't been around to working on the language yet, lol. But eventually… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Seems good enough, however, I do have some remaining doubts about abandoning the pre-existing languages. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 23:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) That's not the plan. It's mostly an economic auxiliary language that's becoming popular in SCOSK as a national one. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I've come up with a neutral compromise. I'll name everything in English, and provide translations of the subject name in Japanese, Korean, and Mandarin, except for place names and other geographically bound things, which'll be named based on the region it's placed in, with the sub-exception of Saikyō because I'm partial to Japanese language. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 07:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) 1.5 Months Later Wait does that involve Xan Xuac at all? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't. This is the Canadian solution. Constructed languages are still beyond the realm of my understanding. The use of one seems near impossible to me, since I'm incapable of creating or using one. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ten Years Later So, is it done yet? Woogers(lol what ) 0055, April 22, 0008 AE (MST) Yes. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 0056, April 22, 0008 AE (MST) SWEET *dies of radiation poisoning* Woogers(lol what ) 0058, April 22, 0008 AE (MST) If you say so… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:22, April 22, 2020 (UTC) I'm going to bring Woogers back to life, M'kay? lol. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 1:52, April 22, 2020 (UTC) Dylurian Would you like to make Dylurian if you have any spare time? Tharnton or anyone for that matter hasn't created an article for it yet. It should be similar to Leubantian, but more closely related to German and have Leubantian, Polish and German loanwords. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure. If I have spare time. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) SoCal When you acquire Southern California, I would like to purchase Naval Air Station Miramar for Air Force Western Command headquarters. San Diego has cultural relevance for me, and I'd like to help defend the Cantonese Republic from future 'hostilities'. Woogers(lol what ) 21:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sinuiju/Kaesŏng Is there anything specific you want me to put in the joint trade zone articles I plan to write involving Yarphei or the SPRC? Woogers(lol what ) 22:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) F-27X I don't think I'm ready to sell the F-27X internationally, yet. Its my trump card, and I only have 10 of them built. But you're free to the F-25. Woogers(lol what ) 14:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Haiphong In addition to the CEAS installations at Haiphong, I would like to request an additional FAF Station to house the Danketsu and support equipment and personnel. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 22:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) War Technology You have Missile Submarines, right? I had an epiphany for a new super weapon that would solve the anti-droid problem. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 16:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Conlang Hi. Can you make a S'Bonish language for me please? I have no idea how language building works, so I will leave everything up to you. As long as the words I have already thought up make sense. Thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Gimme a few days, but sure. Thanks :D No rush! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you make it some kind of rule in the language which refers to the fact that most of my words start with a capital letter, then an apostrophe, and then a capital letter again before the word finishes. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I can definitely try that. It doesn't exist in any language on Earth, but this is a Proto-language. I was thinking some kind of cross between the celtic system and the swahili system, so that capital letter would depend on gender and use. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks, it is all up to you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Peshalic When you get a chance, I either need a way to translate words from English to Peshalic (I have a loooooong trip ahead of me, and will have plenty of time to compile a dictionary), or for you to translate the following words: theocracy, holy, city, theologian, new, hope, religion, temple, spirit, south, faith, and king. Bit overwhelmin', I know, but until I figure this thing out myself, I really need help. Thanks! Woogers - talk ( ) 12:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Check the page on conlang. Let me know how you're using the words to make sure you're using them correctly. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, grammar and usage is not my chief concern at this point. It's directly translating words that I don't understand. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :You can make your dictionary from here though. If you think "fa" is a good word for "day," then write it on the dictionary; I can't tell you you're wrong. The only thing to keep in mind is you don't want words like "k'azshkupta" (which suggests a hard object because it uses "hard" letters) meaning "thread," and you don't want super-long words for simple concepts, such as "k'azshkupta" for "large." :http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Peshalic#Phonology is your resource on what letters you can use. The letters in brackets give the pronunciations of each letter, using the international phonetic alphabet. If you want, I could include how the letters are pronounced in English. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC)